


Should I kiss it better?

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It wasn’t really a conscious decision to go back to Baker Street, merely their feet following the habit of long ago when they charged home after cases and collapsed on another as the adrenaline faded.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>...But this time was different.</i></p><p> </p><p>A fluffy threesome fic for Monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I kiss it better?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_xmasmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/gifts).



> Many thanks to Interrosand for betaing. Monster, I know I can't help much but I hope this cheers you even a little bit.

It wasn’t really a conscious decision to go back to Baker Street, merely their feet following the habit of long ago when they charged home after cases and collapsed on another as the adrenaline faded. John had often woken to find himself using Sherlock as a pillow on their sofa or one memorable time, Sherlock using him as a pillow on John’s bedroom floor.

But this time was different. Mary was waiting for them, sitting in John’s chair clicking away on her laptop. Which was surprising as she had decided to go back to the flat she and John rented and attempt to tame the mess of papers currently in the living room there (Sherlock had decided if John’s old room couldn’t be storage for his stuff, John’s new flat would have to do) and sleep there. John hadn’t bothered putting sheets on their bed here this morning because of the plans, figuring he would sleep with Sherlock.

John stood in the doorway and blinked at her as Sherlock collapsed on the sofa. She just smiled sweetly and kept clicking. Faced with the option of either sitting on Sherlock’s legs or Sherlock’s chair, John took the easier option.

‘Budge up.’ He grumbled at Sherlock as he lifted the man’s legs and sat down. Sherlock immediately dumped his legs back on John, causing the doctor to roll his eyes.

‘Have a good case?’ Mary asked mildy.

‘Hmm.’ Sherlock muttered, suddenly sitting up then swapping ends so his head was now in John’s lap. John froze for a moment but after a look at Mary’s raised eyebrow and knowing smirk he gently placed his hands in Sherlock’s hair and started to play with his curls. Sherlock sighed in contentment.

‘Get him?’

‘Her.’ Sherlock corrected but gently, which John appreciated. Sherlock had made the same mistake after all. ‘She came quietly after John disarmed her. Knife.’

‘Yes, I didn’t realise exactly how much room a woman has in her bra.’

Mary laughed as she stood up. ‘I’m surprised at you John, you’ve seen the things I’ve stuffed down mine after all.’ She looked at their position on the sofa, an evaluating look on her face.

‘If you’re going to have sex, please let me know so I can find my earplugs.’ Sherlock said tonelessly. ‘I’m not in the mood to listen to your noises.’ He didn’t mention that the agreement had been to keep such activities restricted to their flat as it was getting to the point where their flat was more a storage space then somewhere anyone lived.

‘Not tonight love.’ Mary said softly. ‘I doubt John would make it to the bed awake.’ She bent down and kissed Sherlock’s forehead which caused him to shuffle and dig his elbow into John’s ribs.

A hiss of pain escaped John. ‘Thanks for that Sherlock.’ He stopped playing with the man’s hair. After a moment, Sherlock rolled so he could see John’s face.

‘Should I kiss it better?’ He asked and both Mary and John began to laugh at the tone of utter dismay he used. A moment later Sherlock grinned and John laughed harder, sure that his friend had made a joke.

John pecked Sherlock, then Mary who leaned over Sherlock for the kiss. ‘Come on. If I’m going to have to have you all over me, I want to lie down too.’

With a sigh, Sherlock pulled himself up. ‘And Mary can massage your shoulder. I’ve seen the way you’re holding it, it’s hurting you.’

Mary offered John her hand and he took it gratefully before doing the same to Sherlock, who took it with a sense of one granting a huge favour. John didn’t release the hand as they followed Mary into Sherlock’s bedroom.   


End file.
